


Dog Toy

by ficsfrombeyond



Series: Good Boy, Blue [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Blowjobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Face-Fucking, Keith takes a knot down the throat, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/pseuds/ficsfrombeyond
Summary: The sun shone through the windows of Keith’s room, this particular planet’s sun bathing the entire room in a soft purple color. Keith had cracked the window open, watching from his seat on the bed as the window curtains fluttered.Re: Lazy day gives Keith a little more than he can swallow. Full pun intended.





	Dog Toy

**Author's Note:**

> *gif of Oprah shrugging*  
> It is I. Here with more Keith/Blue because that’s what I do with my time now, apparently.  
> Keith not having a gag reflex is my kink  
> Anyways! Enjoy some space wolf blowjobs

The sun shone through the windows of Keith’s room, this particular planet’s sun bathing the entire room in a soft purple color. Keith had cracked the window open, watching from his seat on the bed as the window curtains fluttered.

It was a lazy day, nothing to do and no where to be. Those were far and few between so Keith figured he’d make the most of it, curled up in bed, cuddled up to Blue with a book he’d been slowly getting through.

Keith flipped the page before returning his hand to his lap, where Blue’s head rested, to lightly scratch at the space between his ears.

Every so often Blue would let out a huff, blowing warm air against Keith’s bare thighs. Keith couldn’t see whether Blue was awake or not so he’d simply assumed Blue was dreaming.

Keith flipped to the next page. Blue yawned, tongue curling in his mouth before his jaws snapped shut with an audible clack. He poked his tongue out, licking at his lips before huffing once again.

Keith moved his hand, running his fingers through the soft fur on the back of his neck.

When Blue grew impatient enough he shuffled forward, nudging his nose against the inside of Keith’s thigh.

Keith glanced down from his book, giving Blue a questioning look.

“What?” He asked. Blue huffed in response, burying his nose deeper between Keith’s legs. “Blue, really?” Keith asked, chuckling lightly with amusement. “Are you literally going to be a horny dog?” He asked in a mock pout.

Blue huffed once again, this time the air from his mouth hit Keith’s crotch, causing his cock to twitch. Blue shuffled again, nosing against Keith’s boxer briefs where he knew Keith’s cock was.

“Can I at least put my book down?” Keith asked, still amused but now tinged with arousal.

Keith carefully closed his book and set it on the bedside table before shifting to open his legs for Blue.

Blue eagerly took the opportunity, lapping his tongue over Keith’s clothed cock.

Keith reached down, breathing becoming more labored as he pulled off his underwear and tossed them in the vague direction of his bag.

Blue was on him in an instant, tongue wrapping around his cock, drooling over his shaft and thighs.

“Fuck, B-Blue-“ Keith whined before covering his mouth as he glanced over at the open window.

If anyone was outside or also had their window open they’d be able to hear him.

The thought both thrilled and terrified him.

Blue had no care in the world, tonguing down Keith’s cock like it was a treat, his paws pushed against Keith’s inner thighs, spreading him farther.

“Blue, I’m not really in the mood for that.” He quietly told the wolf with a pout of his own. He was achingly tired and as much as he loved taking Blue’s cock until he was a drooling whimpering mess he didn’t have the energy for it today.

Blue seemed to understand, keeping his focus on Keith’s cock.

Keith bucked his hips gently, fingers of his free hand threading through the fur on Blue’s head.

Blue’s wet tongue moved over him, larger than any human tongue. Blue could wrap his entire tongue around Keith, leaving no part of him wanting.

Keith’s hips stuttered as he felt himself at the edge.

“Blue, I’m gunna-“ he kept his voice just above a whisper, back arching as he came, muffling his noises into a hand over his mouth.

He fell back against the headboard panting, fingers still running through Blue’s fur as Blue licked up the mess.

Keith had just caught his breath when Blue rolled over, eyes staring up at Keith pleadingly.

Blue’s cock rested against his stomach, light blue in color, massive in both girth and length. Keith often wondered how it fit inside him.

Blue whimpered quietly, pawing at the underside of Keith’s jaw.

Keith grinned down at Blue.

“Don’t worry, boy. I have plans for you.” Keith gently pushed Blue’s head off his lap and moved to a kneeling position on the bed. “Come here.” He patted his lap.

Blue pulled himself up and sat in front of Keith, tilting his head in question.

“You’ve been such a good boy, and you deserve such a good reward.” Keith told him leaning forward to ruffle the fur at his neck. Blue preened, seeming to agree with Keith. “Good boy, stay like that.” Keith told him before ducking down.

When presented with Blue’s cock at his face it looked bigger than it did plunging in and out of him, Keith refused to let that deter him though.

Keith wrapped a hand around the base before licking up the underside, listening to Blue’s breath get heavier. Keith continued with licking at Blue’s cock, tasting the salty tang of the slick that covered it.

It was a minute or so of licking before Keith was brave enough to suckle the head between his lips, pushing himself down as far as he could go.

Blue let out a quiet noise, hunching forward, one paw moving to pull at Keith’s head.

Keith swirled his tongue, getting used to the feeling of Blue’s cock in his mouth before he removed his hand at the base and took the rest in. He had to diligently remember to breathe through his nose.

When he began to bob his head he could hear Blue panting hopelessly, squirming as though staying put was hard for him.

Keith pulled off to look at Blue for a moment, the resulting pout was downright adorable.

“Do you not like staying still?” Keith asked, fingers lightly dragging up and down Blue’s length. “Would you rather fuck my mouth?” He asked, watching with satisfaction as Blue’s ears perked up. “You’re welcome to fuck my mouth.” Keith whispered to him, biting back a surprised yelp as he was pushed back and pinned to the bed, Blue sitting on his chest with his front paws grabbing the back of Keith’s head.

Keith opened his mouth and relaxed his throat as Blue pushed in, barely taking the time to let Keith adjust before he began to thrust his cock down Keith’s throat.

Keith focused on breathing, eyes fluttering up to watch Blue. His powerful shoulder muscles twitched as he humped Keith’s face.

Keith laid back and took in the sensation of Blue’s cock sliding down his throat, Blue’s claws in his hair, tugging and digging in a way that makes Keith moan around him.

Tears began to form in Keith’s eyes from the force of Blue keeping his mouth open, he was quick to blink them away in case Blue would think something was wrong.

Everything was perfect.

He felt full in a way that wouldn’t leave him sore to sit the next day, he felt completely used, like he wasn’t a person. He was a dog toy, quite literally.

He was here for Blue to chew, fuck, and breed and that was all.

Keith let his eyes fall shut, humming pleasantly around Blue’s length as it pushed in and out of his mouth.

Keith almost forgot about the knot.

Almost.

His eyes opened as he felt his lips brush Blue’s swollen base. He watched in fascination, he’d never seen Blue’s knot, it was always inside him.

He watched, ignoring the part of his mind telling him to pull off and finish Blue with his hands. No, he wanted to feel this.

His eyes widened as the knot slipped into his mouth, just barely fitting, before Blue’s hips stopped moving. Blue himself seemed confused, but Keith realized with a start that the knot was now too big to pull out of his jaw.

He settled placating hands on Blue’s hind legs, swallowing around the cock and moving his tongue to the best of his ability to move the knot along.

It wasn’t long before Blue came, knot locking in place in the back of Keith’s throat as cum spilled from Blue’s cock.

Keith alternated between breathing and swallowing the impossible amounts of cum falling down his throat. He held still until Blue was done, knot deflating just enough to pull his head off.

Blue immediately bent down to nuzzle his face under Keith’s jaw. An apology.

“Don’t be sorry, Blue.” Keith told him quietly, voice completely shot. “I love it when you fuck me.” He stroked the fur on Blue’s ear, pressing kisses to Blue’s face as the wolf continued to attempt apology. Keith laughed softly, grinning as he continued to pet Blue, assuring him no apology was needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! Reminder that you can leave kudos as a guest and/or comment on anonymous!  
> Thank you!!  
> Also let me know if there’s any specific Keith/Blue content you wanna see and I might just make it happen! I’m gunna post the drafts I have currently saved first and then I’ll be posting prompts ^.^


End file.
